wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiatr od morza/Smętek
Od majowego z południa powiewu morze stawało się bławe niby oczy kobiece. Wody jego snuły się same w sobie i bezwładem fal, ciężarem opadania wygładzały piaski wybrzeża poorane od lodów. Gorący oddech dalekich stron południa kołysał się w gęsiach tych i przybijał do wyziębłych brzegów. Piaski były nieustępliwe, niemal twarde jak skrzyżale kamienne. Miękka kidzena, zielonawa powłoka zwiędłych wodorostów, wypchnięta z toni rozpościerała się na wzór kobierca, żeby snadź ostre kamyki z głębokiego wymiecione odmętu bosej stopy nie skrzywdziły. Równe, powłoczyste, ciężkie morze, na rewach i mieliznach żółte, na głębinach ciemnomodre, w cieniu obłoków zielone, przeistaczało się w przystań cichą, w rozkosz spojrzenia. Wysnuwało się z błękitu niewidzialne dotychczas, dalekie, jasne pasmo międzymorza. Naprzeciwko niego miłościwym łukiem zaznaczał się szlak mierzei jeszcze mniej znaczny — ni to plama podłużna w źrenicy — ląd, który wielka rzeka z ziem swoich przez wieki wieków wynosi. Zataczały się ku sobie w źrenicy patrzącej te dwie krzywe linie, jak gdyby rzęsa górna i rzęsa dolna nad okiem niewysłowionej piękności. I otwierało się ku wiosennemu słońcu oko morza wiosenne, nieobjęte, nienapatrzone, samo w sobie doskonałe. Błękit niebieski i światło niebieskie przeniknęły wody i ziemie dalekie czyniąc z nich jedyną istność piękności. Nad ziemią sunęły białe i śniade obłoki. Gdy obłok płynął nad kolebskimi wzgórzami, wątły cień przesuwał się po zieleni lasów. Tam, między jedną a drugą duną gajem sosnowym obrosłą, otwierała się cicha dolina. A za doliną wznosiła się duna osobna, którą od podnóża do szczytu pokrył żarnowiec sam jedyny. Witeczki jego, z korzeni twardych jak róg pędzące nagimi rózgami, nie miały jeszcze liści. Sam jeno jasnożółty, płomiennobarwny kwiat od korzenia do najwyższego pędu je okrył. I wszystka góra od podnóża do okrągłego, najwyższego wierzchołka stała jako jeden krzak ognisty, jasnożółta, na wzór słońca płomieniejąc. Zapach traw młodych niósł się z poprzecznych łąk między górami, gdzie Kaczy Strumień po kamieniach z lasów spada, ażeby potem cichym błądzikiem zataczać się między wierzbami i niepostrzeżenie w żółtych piaskach przelewać swe leśne wody. Daleki odgłos morza uderzał w ciche doliny między górami. Jakby usiłując naśladować piękność i nieskończoną melodię morskiego szumu, zanosiły się od śpiewu słowiki i kosy, przelewając melodie w melodie swoje. A jak gdyby na skutek śpiewu kosów i słowików, wzruszała się śniada i żółta ziemia, gliny i piaski, a z łona jej wonne konwalie tryskały. Czarny łowiec, który jako skald z orszakami Normanów przybiegł był na tę ziemię, błąkał się w tych oto stronach. Mieszkał wśród tego plemienia. Na koźle lub dziku przebiegał niezbrodzone puszcze, polując na dzieciobójczynie. Widywali go drwale pod Budowem i pasterze pod Rzuszczem, gdy przychodził do ogniska w nocy, prosząc o pozwolenie upieczenia sarniego uda w głowniach sosnowych. Na przesmykach i polanach niezmiernych puszcz między Odrą i Wisłą, ponad wysokobrzeżnymi jeziorami, z których stężyczyńskiej głębiny czarownym wężem obok Babidołu Radunia się snuje, gdziekolwiek na wschód i zachód od Wieżycy mowa jednaka brzmiała pod dymem bud leśnych i checz na polanach, trwoga padała na ludzi przed czarnym myśliwym. Nadano mu wszędy Smętka imię. Tropił bowiem chytrze młode dziewczyny ponad brzegami głębokich strumieni i nie przepuścił ani jednej, gdy się wśród bólu strasznego i w trwodze większej od bólu słaniała u stromych urwisk czarnego jeziora, szukając dogodnego odmętu, ażeby z kamieniem nieudżwignionym u kruchej szyjeczki cisnąć weń płód zrodzony sekretnie, wbrew prawom i na przekór ustawom, świadectwo hańby niezmytej, zbrodni największej, owoc miłości niezwalczonej i nieodpartej męskiej przemocy. Chodził ślad w ślad — smętny tropiciel — za ojcobójcami gryzącymi w sobie na miejscach samotnych wiekuiście nie do zgryzienia zabójczy jad wspomnień o ciosie. Rozżarzał aż do szaleństwa oczywistości pamięć uczynku, podpowiadał fenomeny wydarzenia, po stokroć, po tysiąckroć przyprowadzał widzenie sprawy w to samo miejsce, w tę samą godzinę i wtedy sekretnym kluczem otwierał w duszy przeklęte drzwi jaskini nieposkromionej żałości, w której się wieczny ogień pali. Stawał niewidoczny, a obecny — sam — nad legowiskiem synobójców. Na nowo rozdmuchiwał swym mieszkiem węgle piekielnego gniewu, od długości czasu perzyną okryte, przygasłe. Podnosił na nowo rękę, która w furii zamordowała, i łagodnie naciskał powieki, żeby oczy płakały straszliwym ponad wszystko, sennym płakaniem nad zaklęsłą, ohydną ziemią, w której leży syn sekretnie ojcowską ręką zabity. Rozsypał z krzaków bzu, gdzie przebywał, podwładne mu krośnięta, karzełki na pół łokcia wysokie, z wielki mi głowami, czerwonymi nosy i w modrym obleczeniu, ażeby po nocy przy blasku księżyca zamieniały w kołyskach dzieci, podrzucając swe własne potwory matkom, co się wymykały skrycie poza węgły checz dla tajemnej, poksiężycowej rozpusty. Sam zaś podrzucał mory w ciała bladolicych dziewcząt, które odtąd przy świetle księżyca wałęsać się musiały, błąkać się po brzegach wód, po dachach i płotach, po stajniach końskich i oborach, krów, po zaroślach tarniny, męczyć siebie i męczyć ciężkimi ponocnymi morzyskami ludzi, zwierzęta i rośliny. Sunęły tedy pod powiekami zdrowych i tęgich młokosów jako ciała nadobne, omdlałe z żądzy, jako rozkoszne nagie omony, widziadła wyciągające kusicielskie objęcia. Nie było ustawy, nie było zakazu, nie było prawa, które by przed ich pięknością zaporę postawić mogło. Mocniejsze było niezwalczone widzenie ich urody niż sam lęk przed śmiercią. Podchodził skrycie pod progi i nastawiał miski z jedzeniem zaprawionym diablim pomiotem, ażeby baby chutliwe zjadały zadaną strawę i przeistaczały się w czarownice. Gdy zaś którą tak podstępnie zawładnął, gnał ją z checzy do checzy, by urzekała ludzi i zwierzęta, szkodziła na zdrowiu maleńkim dzieciom i uwodziła niewinnych młodzianków. Gdy księżyc ubywający odchodził w gorzki nocny mrok, w głuchą nicość, gdy wicher jesienny jęczał w gałęziach drzew prastarych, siadał przy posłaniach kobiet sehorzałych, ciężarnych, nie mogących spać, u łoża matek, co potraciły małe dziateczki wskutek zamachów przedziwnych i ciosów bezlitosnych tajnych chorób, rzucając z głębi nocy bez końca, nocy boleści, na ich łona łkające — wciąż nowe, nieudźwignione ciężary. Jako chłopiec przecudnooki, jako knop pięknolicy przewijał się przed oczyma, w myślach i w pożądaniu, które nigdy nie gaśnie, rozkwitających dziewcząt i kwitnących kobiet, wabiąc je w tajne skrytki sekretnej miłości, ukazując poza wszystkimi ustawami świata i związkami rodu kwieciste i woniejące schadzki zacisze. Oplatały się wokół niego wszystkimi pomyśleniami, wszystkim czuciem, zachceniem i przyzwoleniem, zaprzedawały mu się po dniu i w nocy ciągłym uśmiechem, szukały go niechcący przez sen nagim ramieniem, wzdychającymi piersiami i bezwładem nóg rozchylonych. Gdy księżyc w pełni swym czarodziejskim światłem przenikał mgły wiotkie jezior i głębie lasów, gdzie mieszka trwoga — gdy daleki śpiew słowiczy napełniał bugaje, piękne jego przezgrzechy kusiły do marzeń o zakazanej miłości wszystkie serca kobiece, straszyły je widokiem szybkiego ubywania młodości, przygasania czaru, odchodzenia raz na zawsze miłosnego wdzięku — ukazywały niebezpieczeństwo zaniedbania w rzeczy szczęścia i ze wszech sił, wszelkimi sztukami pobudzały żądzę. Popędzał straszydła w skórze jeżowej, żeby o ciemnej nocy wpadały z sieni do niskich, czarnych izb, żeby naciskały odymione belki aż do trzaskania: trzask — trzask — trzask, żeby ciężkimi kopytami tupały po powale: tup — tup — tup — żeby chodziły popod okna i czaiły się za węgłami: szur — szur — szur — żeby, gdy spać nie można, zaglądały do pieca i wymiatały na ziemię rozżarzone węgielki. Nasycał się wówczas trwogą padającą na wycieńczone położnice, na młode mężatki, którym mężowie zgniłą jakowąś niemoc wtrącili do wnętrza, od czego gasły z dnia na dzień, z nocy na noc — na samotne dziewczyny za czymś własnym wciąż wzdychające w zaduchu kominów rozpalonych i wśród męczarni nocy nieskończonej. Wcielał swych wupich, strzygoniów w ciała ludzkie i posyłał ich na chybił-trafił to tu, to tam między naród człowieczy. Wybierał między dziewczętami na chybił-trafił to tę, to ową i czynił z niej stworę wieszczą, upiora, który po śmierci cielesnej nie sztywnieje, lecz czerwony jest i miękki jak człowiek za życia. Patrzył z pociechą, jak rój wupich i wieszczych wyciąga ze świata i wlecze na cerkwiszcze rodzeństwo, braci, siostry, najbliższych krewnych i przyjaciół aż do najdalszego pokolenia, dopóki przerażeni ludzie nie wywleką trupa z mogiły, gdzie leży z otwartymi oczami, łypiąc chytrą źrenicą, z koszulą i wszelkim ruchnem po pas zżartym z głodu — ażeby mu głowę odrąbać wielkim toporem. Sam zasię najchętniej przemieniał się w stolema, wielkoluda, który stojąc na Zamczatej Górze ponad Żarnowskim Jeziorem, ciska olbrzymi głaz o ćwierć mili w ludzkie siedziby. Nosił na łańcuchu niezmierną skałę z dalekich gór na drodze do Cząstkowa z zamiarem, żeby ją cisnąć w Gdańska bramy — gdyby go — ba! na tej to drodze pianie kura nie zastało. Tak tedy cisnął skrzyżal na lewą stronę drogi między chojaki i uciekł. Stojąc kędyś na kępie Oksywia miotał głazy w radłowskie góry, lecz chybiwszy trafił w morze, gdzie dotąd leżą w pobliżu brzegu, iżby się na nich rybackie łodzie roztrącały. Mieszkał zasie to tu, to tam, w zamkach zaklętych na granicy między Lebkową a Kortoszeną, w Glincy pode wsią Korne lub w wielkim zamkowiszczu pod Gniewinem. Do ludzi ponad jeziorami, którzy starym obyczajem siedzieli w wysokich nad wodą paliszczach, przybywał w gości niosąc im pokusę, spustoszenie siły, złe i strach. Do dzikich i śmiałych karczowników, którzy z prapradziadowską brązową lub z cudzoziemską żelazną siekierą w dłoni rzucali się w tajne ostępy, ażeby je trzebić, a na polanach wyłuskiwać z ziemi kamienie, wyrywać pniaki, równać i do góry spodem leśną glebę odwracać — ażeby ziarno prosa i owsa zasiewać przychodził jako kupiec, obcokrajowy „gość”, czarno odziany w niewidziane i niesłychane suknie z tkaniny. Okryci dwiema skórami, zdartymi z zabitego barana, które łykiem lipy zeszywali, otwartymi z boków i z dziurą u góry dla wdziewania przez głowę, patrzyli jako na niezwalczoną pokusę, gdy się mienił przed nimi. Mienił się zaś i przewijał jak kuna, jak kraska, jak wiwilga, jak węgorz w głębinie od lśniącego chińskiego atłasu, którego używanie śmiercią było przez bogdychanów karane, a wartość ze złotem się równała poza chińskim murem. Lśnił od zielonego aksamitu, którego ojczyzną były Indie — od jedwabnego adamaszku z Damaszku i Babilonu rodem. Stowarzyszał się z łowcami idącymi pod wrzesień ponurą i niezbadaną bytowską puszczą na rykowiska jeleni. Gdy trwożne łanie zbijały się w gromadki po osiem i dziesięć, kryjąc się w zaroślach przed krasnym trzydziestoletnim rogaczem ozdobionym koroną rogów rzeźbionych, co biegał wokół z nozdrzami spuszczony mi ku ziemi — czarny łowiec z rozkoszą śledził igrzysko: Zaczajony w zaroślach pękał ze śmiechu, gdy dwa najtęższe byki, walcząc samowtór o prawo dostępu do stadka cichych i nadobnych łań, spuściwszy łby, z szaloną wściekłością wieńcami na się trzaskały. Radował się doskonale, gdy każdy z zapaśników odtrącał ciosy przeciwnika z niewidzianą zręcznością, a uderzał w odwet z furią niesłychaną gałęziami ocznymi, ażeby wroga rozedrzeć. A rozkosz widza dosięgała zenitu, śmiech jego brzmiał na całą puszczę jakoby hukanie puchacza i jakoby pisk kani, skoro walczący rywale tak splątywali się wśród uderzeń wieńcami, iż żadna już na ziemi siła nie mogłaby rozwikłać i rozłączyć obłych odrośli pokrytych zahaczeniami drobnych pereł. Stojąc tak pod cieniem milczących dębów, bez możności schylania pysków do trawy, która u kolan ich pachniała, połyski wali na się ocznymi świecami miotającymi nienawiść za dnia i w nocy, walczyli rykiem, aż póki wycieńczenie zupełne po dniach i tygodniach nie zwaliło obydwu zalotników na ziemię i śmierć straszliwa z miłości i głodu nie zakończyła ich boju. Czarny łowiec wdzierał się z towarzyszami w najgłębsze mateczniki, gdzie w mroku leśnym śniły wody posępnych wdzydzkich, sumińskich i kruszyńskich jezior, nad których brzegami, wśród ostrowów i długich zalewisk idących w kraj — w niskich zaroślach przebywały rogacze oczekujące na stwardnienie wieńców, karmiąc się bukwią i żołędziami, wrzosem, mchem i zieleniną pędów. Łanie, przewodniczki stada, i młode jelonki, które jeszcze nie widywały ludzi, nie uczuwały lęku na widok dwunogów o bladych twarzach. Zbliżały się ufnie i z ciekawością, spoglądając na przybyszów naiwnymi cud-oczyma. Dopiero gdy ostre zacięte pocioski nie chybiającą rzucone prawicą gasiły ich ufne oczy wykłuwając jasne płomienie podłużnych źrenic, a okrutna sulica przebijała grotem na wylot serce przeczyste, rzucały się znad Czarnej Wody do ucieczki zarówno stare, samotnie żyjące wielkorogi, jak białoplamiste cielęta i tkliwe matki, które zwykły na mocy wrodzonego im geniuszu bohatersko za potomstwo umierać. Gdy stado uchodziło co siły z rodzinnej ostoi, czarny łowiec pędził za nim na czele szczwaczów spuszczających srogie psy ze smyczy. Zawziętość jego rosła w biegu, gdy pędzący myśliwce mijali wzgórza i doliny, okrążali jeziora, w skok przebiegali lasy, przepływali rzeki i przesadzali strumienie. Ludzie przeistaczali się w psy zaciekłe, a psy zapożyczyły wściekłości od ludzi. Jedni i drudzy nie pierwej spoczywali, aż dymiące od żaru jelita i krwawe narogi wydarli z rozszarpanego brzucha wielkiego jelenia, a czarny łowiec potężnymi rękami wyszarpał serce łani, ażeby patrzeć w nie ze wzgardą, miłością do potomstwa nawet po skonie bijące. Zimową porą, w tęgie mrozy, gdy stada turów po czterdzieści i pięćdziesiąt w gromadzie wychodziły z mokradeł na miejsca suche i bardziej wyniosłe, ażeby szukać paszy pod śniegiem, wygryzać korzonki roślin, głodzić pąkowie jesionów, korę i gałązki drzew liściastych — czarny łowiec sunął z cicha na łyżach za towarzyszami wyprawy, dla podpatrywania potężnych łowów zimowych. Czając się za pniakami lub ukryci w widłach i wśród konarów dębów i buków, trzymali kusze w pogotowiu. Otrok wstępował w strzemię kuszy z drżeniem serca, wciągał korbą lub hakiem cięciwę grubą na palec, skręconą z jelit baranich czy splątanego rzemienia, zakładał ją na chwyt i trzymał łoże w pogotowiu do strzału. Szły bowiem stadem niemałym płowe brodacze i potężne krowy, wstrząsając grzywami i wietrząc nieprzyjaciela. Ze drżeniem kładła dłoń łowcy bełt o grocie w widły rozdartym na osadzie kuszy i brała na oko cisowe łoże samostrzału. Gdy gruby byk, przodownik stada, zbliżył się na dwieście kroków, chciwe palce pociągały za spust kuszy i miotały w ślepia ukryte pod grzywą, w schylone łby i garb karków niechybny pocisk, który deskę na wylot przebijał. Trafione szeregiem pocisków zwierzęta tarzały się po ziemi, krwią zalewając jasne śniegi, albo z bólu szalone gnały oślep ku kryjówkom człowieczym. Lecz sława podniecała junaków do walki sam na sam ze starym turoniem, czterdziestoletnim pojedynkiem, w samotności zdziczałym, który sunął osobno, nie znosząc obok siebie tworów żywych. Samotrzeć wychodziły na byka młokosy z napiętymi kuszami, z oszczepem i zegadłem. Patrzyli spokojnie, gdy ryczał na smugu jasnobury a ciemny po boku, do graba i buka podobny, jak dąb obwieszony kudłami. Czekali w milczeniu, cierpliwie, gdy się jurzył, darł ziemię kopytem, a schylał w zagaju łeb gruby i rogi skrzywione nastawiał. Patrzyli spokojnie na brodę zwisającą z podgarla, jak trzęsła się w furii, na grzywę, co na piersiach, na łbie, na ramionach jeżyła się wściekle. Patrzyli, jak ciapał żuchwami i czarnego zadzierał ogona. Podnosili wraz kusze i wytrwale zmierzywszy miotali wraz groty ze świstem cięciwy w złe ślepia. A gdy runął z kopyta i gnał z rykiem w nich prosto, przecwałem, uchylali się skokiem za drzewa. Miotali weń oszczep z żelaznym na końcu dzirytem. Podbiegając doń z boku, uderzali go po łbie maczugą nabijaną krzemieniem. Gdy prawego doścignął w podskokach i zajechał po kożuchu porożem, gdy go wrzucił na siebie, w powietrzu zawinął, o siebie roztrącił z wysoka, gdy tratować go zaczął kopytem, kopać racią poślednią, podrzucać i znowu kości łamać deptaniem, a rogiem, rozdarłszy mu wnętrze, wywłóczyć jelita — jęk puszczę przeszywał. Lewy rzucał się skokiem, do boku turowi przylegał, szpony dłoni zapuszczał mu w kudły na karku garbatym, z nim razem pomykał w podskokach, lewą dłonią dziesięćkroć bił w serce zegadłem. Wlókł go turoń przy sobie po chrustach i dołach, o pnie buków rozbijał. Trzeci stał mu na drodze z rogaciną w grudę ziemi zabitą. Przyczajony za ostrzem niezłomnym, przyklękły, na skok czekał szalony, ostatni. Zjuszony od walki, narzucał się mężnie tur z wyższa. I wbijało się ostrze rogacze we włochatą pierś zwierza. Krew bujnymi wybuchy zalewała one śniegi, a wielkimi soplami oblepiała mu brodę prastarą. Wówczas lewy ostatnie po rękojeść zatapiał zegadło. Chwiał się turoń na widłach rogatych, motał głową w szaleństwie. Nie mogąc racicami ziemi dostać, nabijał się na ożóg coraz głębiej całym cielska ciężarem. Ślepia mu bielmem zachodziły. Umierał. Z głębokich ostępów Smętek wychodził w puszczę ciepłą, pomiędzy bartniki, ż zasiewał wśród nich nie zgodę, kłótnię, swar, bitwę na śmierć, ucząc ich swoimi sposoby łamać prawa łączące ich od prawieku w społeczność. Przybywał jako bartnik wędrowny z obcej i dalekiej strony, posiadający jak się patrzy dłuto bart nicze, leziwo splecione z lipowego łyka, uzysk do siadania na bartnej sośnie i lęgło kształtu podkowy. Nikt z najwprawniejszych lepiej od niego nie pachał dookoła drzewa, nikt zmyślniej nie tworzył strzemion, w które nogą wstępując bartnik wznosi się w górę, nikt wprawniej nie zwisał na wbitym chmalu, nie zakładał kurzyska, nie wyrabiał doskonalej czterostopowej dzielni w stuletniej sośnicy — nie umiał celniej wygotować oka i snozy dla wejścia i wylotu pszczelnego owadu. Lecz nikt też, oprócz niego, nie śmiał i nie umiał złośliwiej ośmieszać prawa o nałożonych klejmach prastarych, herbach bartniczych, z ojca na syna nauką i zwyczajem idących a rytych na wypracowanych podkłodach. Kędy ten przeszedł prastarymi barciami, niszczyli sobie nawzajem znaki klejmowe, kradli robotę woskową, tajemnie psuli farbę dzieni, palili barci i mordowali same nawet czcigodne, pracowite roje. Zadziwiająca to była sprawa — zdumienie prastarych wodzów rodowych — iż ów z końca świata przybłęda znajdował zawsze i wszędzie sojusznika w młodziaży. Umiał w szczególniejszy sposób trafić do ucha nadchodzącego po starym pokolenia. W ogień by byli szli za nim, gdy ich podszczuwał przeciwko starych powadze, przeciw prawom, zasadom, uchwałom, obyczajom, mądrym przepisom i wypróbowanym, stokroć sprawdzonym, zestarzałym przesądom. Nie było pomysłu przewrotności, którego by nie wmówił młodzieńcom. Nie było bluźnierstwa, świętokradztwa, głupstwa, którego by za nim nie powtarzali z zaciekłym uniesieniem, twierdząc, że to jest właśnie odrodzenie, nowina wyzwalająca ze starej zgnilizny. Uczył tych młodych bartników nowych sposobów omamiania bezgrzesznej pszczoły, pokazywał, jak wyrąbywać dzienie z kłód i umieszczać je na jasnych, miodem płynących łąkach w postaci stojaków lub leżaków. Uczył, jak na łako mego niedźwiedzia zastawiać dzwon, czyli samobitnię — gruby i ciężki kloc uwieszony na dębowej wici w tym miejscu, którędy niedźwiedź jedynie może się ku barci podbierać. Zaczajony z towarzyszami w gęstwinie, tarzał się ze śmiechu po ziemi, gdy niedźwiedź, wlazłszy na drzewo i chcąc zatwor odemknąć, odpychał kloc łapą jak najdalej, a to ciężkie drewno, wracając na swe miejsce z chyżością wzmożoną ku środkowi, waliło go po łbie i po łapach. Zabawa się zwiększała, gdy zwierz nie znający praw wychylenia i powrotu wahadła w ruch puszczonego pod działaniem siły ciężkości, walczył z natrętnym klocem coraz zacieklej, uparciej, gniewniej, odpychał go precz coraz mocniej i dalej, wreszcie z całej siły od siebie, a martwa kłoda, zapożyczywszy właśnie tyleż złości i potęgi ciosu od rabusia, ile on jej wyładowywał, coraz mocniej go prała w łeb, w kufę, w zębce wyszczerzone i w jarzące się ślepia. Aż nie mogąc pokonać szatańskiego prawa mechaniki, ze zwieruszonym mózgiem, wybitymi zębami i oślepiony na dobre, walił się łbem na dół nie skosztowawszy miodu. Niemniej zabawne widowisko czynił bartnik Smętek zastawiając na niedźwiedzia kolebkę, to znaczy kosz lipowy, umocowany na silnym i sprężystym drągu, przygiętym tak do barci, ażeby kobiałka znajdowała się tuż przy zatworze. Niedźwiedź dolazłszy do barci siadał z uciechą w napotkanej, wygodnej koszałce, lecz skoro tylko zatwór odrzucił, drąg siłą sprężystości swej unosił go wysoko w górę i daleko od drzewa. Ponieważ grunt dookoła barci nabity był kołami zaostrzonymi, sterczącymi złowrogo, niedźwiedź nie widząc nigdzie miejsca do skoku siedział bezradnie, zawieszony wysoko w powietrzu, zastanawiając się nad łotrostwem bartniczym, aż go młodzieńcy uzbrojeni w ostre dzidy wydobywali z koszałki. Smętek czynił to wszystko, ażeby między starszyzną i młodzieżą wytworzyć przepaść, ośmieszyć starych, którzy z rogaczem wychodzili starym obyczajem na śmiertelny bój z misiem — ażeby rozdąć pychę młokosów, złość i mściwość starców, ażeby zasiać burzę w rodach, która częstokroć na synobójstwie lub ojcobójstwie się kończyła. Sam szedł dalej. W wielkich lasach pod cieniem niebotycznych drzew śniły błękitne powierzchnie wód, a beztrwożne ryby, jeszcze nie zaznawszy, co może znaczyć złowieszczy ponad brzegiem kształt dwunoga, wesoło pląsały w toni, nim śmiercionośne doświadczenie, strach i popłoch przed tym cieniem jako instynkt wrodzony potomnym przekazało. W strugach i potokach leśnych na nieprzemierzonych niecieczach i zasiąklach Noteci, gdzie drzewa z korzeniami wyrwane i w poprzek strychu wodnego rzucone — stawiska wieczne i nieprzerwane stworzyły, towarzystwa bobrów budowały pracowicie swe wymyślne żeromienia. Smętek podchodził, czaił się i podpatrywał ich pracę, ażeby je chwytać w żelaza i niewody. Nad nim zaś plamisty ostrowidz, ryś, przytulony do konara i upodobniony do pstrej kory drzewa, czyhał na wędrowne sarny i łanie jeleni pielęgnujące swe małe. Ciszę głuchą tych łowów przerywało ciapanie odyńców żrących żołędzie i bukiew w oparzeliskach i gozdach. Podczas wietrznych dni marca zjawiał się w postaci wędrownego otroka na piaszczystym międzymorzu, gdy cały lud rybacki z żonami, dziećmi i niedorostkami uroczyście wyciągnął na strąd z toni wielki niewód kołowrotny. Ciągnął i on linę zarzuciwszy szlę przez ramię i podnosił wraz z innymi okrzyk radosny, gdy dwudziestofuntowe łososie rzucały się w ciężkim matni brzemieniu. Zajadlej niż ktokolwiek dobijał karkulicami wielkie ryby skaczące po piasku wybrzeża. Lecz gdy prastarym obyczajem następował podział rybitwy na party: rybak dorosły — cały part, niewiasta dostawiająca sieci — pół partu, dorosły chłopiec i dorosłe dziewczę — ćwierć partu, a dziecina — pół ćwierci, wdowy zaś, chorzy i starcy, którzy żadnego w połowie nie brali udziału również ich część połowu — otrok przychodni podnosił głowę, wyśmiewał stare, dziwaczne prawo i zwał je krzywdą tęgich chłopów, którzy całą rzecz wykonali. Podniecał chciwość ich, dziedziców toni na Wielkim i na Małym Morzu, ażeby dla siebie samych całki połów zagarniali. Czerwcowe i lipcowe noce trawił z rybakami na czółnie w odległości morza dla połowu wielkich storni i mniejszych gładys, bańtek. Zapuszczał wraz z innymi włok z matnią po gruncie chodzącą. Gdy ciemne żagle leniwie zwisały, a w gwiaździstym niebie pawłoki nieruchome chmurek tkwiły niezmienione jak gdyby ucieleśnienia tchnień górnego powiewu, mówił tym zasłuchanym prostakom, ciemnym zjadaczom ryby, co życie trawią na swym jałowym, przez burze potarganym przylądku, o dalekich ziemiach, cesarstwach, ludach czarnych i żółtych. Mówił im o straszliwych oceanach, cichych fiordach, niebotycznych górach, na których wieczny lód leży i śnią czarujące, modrowode jeziora o gorących pustyniach, poprzez które brną karawany dwugarbnych zwierząt depcąc kości zasypane przez piaski latające. Mówił im o prastarych, wielkich miastach, o wojskach zakutych w żelazo, o bitwach tak straszliwych, iż rzeki krwi i z nich wypływają w niziny — o bogach wszechpotężnych i królach usiłujących boską władzę pozyskać. Lecz oni, poczytując te gadaniny za baśnie wymyślone przez łgorza i mało sobie ważąc bogów albo i królów dalekich, pustynie i góry, dwugarbne zwierzęta i bitwy — pytali, co jest za tymi oto zamglonymi cyplami, co jest tam, za ostatnią smugą ziemi, czego już w najczystszy dzień jesieni oko ująć nie zdoła. Mówił im tedy o przecudnym ostrowisku Rany, które kredowymi ścianami spada w błękity morza. Mówił im o Stopnicy. kamiennej, górze podziurawionej przez ptactwo, które sobie w niej gniazda wykuwa: — białogłowe mewy, jaskółki i morskie wrony, normandzkie kaczki i rybne orlice. Opowiadał, iż tam, jak daleko wzrok zasięgnie, bałwani się wokół ptactwo i wszędy stoi w oczach ni to chmura — w uszach zaś trwa nieustanny pokrzyk, klangor, pisk i szelest ptasi jak gdyby odgłos morskiego przypływu. Tam to, wśród rojów pierzastych, na półwyspie witowskim, w dąbrowie świętej, od wieków stoi chram boga Swantowita, czterogłowego syna słonecznego. Ten ci to bóg daje przepowiednie, czy w listopadzie obfity będzie połów śledzi u brzegów, i głosi wyrocznie, kiedy z przystani na zbój szczęśliwy należy wypadać. Rozpowiadał, iż tam daleko, za tamtą oto mgłą nadwodną leżą miasta prastare: Stargard w ziemi Wagrów, Weligrad i Raróg, prześwietny Wolin pełen Jutów, Słowian ze wschodu, modlących się żarliwie i czołem bijących przed złotolitymi ikonostasy, i rozmaitych barbarzyńców z południa świata. Tam leżą miasta: Dymin, Kamin, Szczecin, Kołobrzeg... Mówił im, iż za górami, za lasami, w południowej stronie urodzajnej Polan krainy, skąd przywożą zawżdy sól i chleb biały, stoją wzdłuż rzeki Wisły świątynie bogini Izydy i cerkwy bożyszcza Mithry, wzniesione przez rycerzy z południa przybyłych. Naszeptywał im wraz, tym pracowitym i ciemnym nędzarzom, dobre przyjacielskie rady, żeby samym te wszystkie cuda zobaczyć. Gdy burza zimowa na haki ich brzegu wyrzuci korab przejeżdżających barbarzyńców — rozbitków nie ratować, a jeśli wywłóczyć na strąd, to po to, żeby ich dobić, obedrzeć i wraz z ciężkim głazem u szyi na niezgłębione zepchnąć przepadlisko morza — samym sudno opanować, szaty jego potargane naprawić, dziury w kadłubie załatać, smołą zalepić, oręż przysposobić i na zbój morski bieżeć. Gdy się najstraszliwsza z burz zimowych rozpęta, zachodnim wichrem gnana na piaski wysokie Helu, wzdęte morze w prysk pójdzie, stanie się jak żelazo i jak żelazo zbieleje — bałwan wielkości Jastrzębiej Góry za bałwanem pobiegnie poprzez cieśniny trójwyspu gdy siła niepojęta ode dna wody zacznie wymiatać, bełty zwierzchnie ponad brzegi podnosić, piaski denne wygarniać, skrętem wiry zawijać nad niedosięgłymi zdradami — wtedy właśnie cichaczem wyjechać. Płyną ze wschodu na zachód, od Nowgorodu do Stargardu i z Wolina do Gdańska kupieckie okręty pełne cudnych futer, srebrzystych i białych, niebieskich i czarnych kożuchów owczych, miodu, wosku, chmielu, wina, czarujących wyrobów ze złota i srebra, z żelaza i brązu, broni dziwnej i pieniędzy okrągłych, z rytym po dwu stronach obrazem — pełne koni i zwierząt — pełne najcudniejszych kobiet — na sprzedaż. Po nocy, w ślepą wichurę i nieszczędną ulewę na pokład się wedrzeć, straż milczkiem zasiec i wykłuć, płócienne skrzydła i szaty zdziurawić, żeby korab nie uszedł, i do swego brzegu wielki kadłub przyciągnąć. Gdy rankiem w milczeniu rozmyślający wracali, żegnał ich skinieniem głowy, pewien, że nie zapomną nauki. Szedł do rozkopujących ławice piaskowe i brodzących wśród mielizn, żeby na bryłę bladego jantaru natrafić. Ludzie obleczeni w skóry brnęli po pas i po szyję z sieciami w kształcie czerpaków, łowiąc morską kidzenę, żeby ją pilnie przepatrywać, czy wśród traw i porostów nie widać cennej zdobyczy. Trafiali bowiem na różnoforemne, płaskie i podłużne bryły, wielkie jak dwie pięście dorosłego mężczyzny, a nawet na olbrzymie, o stopie średnicy — na okazy doskonałej formy, kształtu i rozmiarów dojrzałej gruszki-panny, lub na kule podobne do kropel stężałych na wzór owocu morela. Jedne z tych znalezisk miały na sobie powłokę, chropawy nalot z piasku czy gliny, przywarły na głucho, który dla przejrzystości wewnętrznej stanowił szatę złotawą — inne były całkiem nagie, jakby odłamane od znacznie większej calizny, a w złamaniu swym gładkie i aż do dna czyste, dające się przejrzeć na wylot. Barwa tych dziwotwornych darów morza była przerozmaita: wiśniowa jak przeczysty miód młody albo niemal czarna jako miód prastary — żółta niby wosk lub bława jako obar żywy, ciekący z sosen na wiosnę. Niektóre odszczepy i ułamki były w kolorze zamglone, mleczne, zielonkawe, brunatne — niektóre zaś miały w sobie niby naśladownictwo kłębów dymu. Jeszcze inne w nieskalanym swym przezroczu taiły nikłe, białawe żyłeczki, przypominające do złudzenia w szczególnym zmniejszeniu odnóżki i prążki kapuścianego liścia. Smętek, dostawszy w swe ręce te lekkie kamienie, siadał na brzegu i przepatrywał ich wnętrza. Zawierały w swej głębi krynicznej komary, muchy, mole, skrzydełka ważek, nogi pajączków, mrówki, maleńkie nie widziane chrząszczki, ćmy, szczątki kory i gałązek, kwiatuszki, okruchy szyszek, igły przedziwnych sosen, jakich już nie posiada ta ziemia nigdzie na całym swoim obszarze, kępki mchu, krople wody, ziarenka piaskowe. Nabywca uśmiechał się patrząc w całkowitą postać łątki nadwodnej, tak nikłą i małą, iż w przezroczystym bursztynie na wskroś przezroczyste było jej subtelne ciałeczko, niczym obszar powietrza określony pewnym kształtem nadobnym. Dumał, iż oto od prawieku, od zamierzchłych dni tego globu mumia jej istnieje i istnieć będzie, łamliwa tak i krucha — aż do skończenia świata. Przemieniły miejsca swego pobytu łańcuchy gór, oceany i morza — przesunęły się do innych okolic moreny wiecznymi borami okryte — pędziły z gór w niziny rzeki nie istniejące już dzisiaj — przesunęły się wybrzeża potężne — lodowce pełzały w ciągu lat tysięcy w niże dalekie — a mała ważka przetrwała. Bystre potoki niosły bryłę bursztynu, tłukąc ją o głazy chropawe, obrabiając w kształt kuli, nurzając ją w glinach i iłach, każąc jej zwiedzać pokłady szlamów głębokich, płukać się w głębiach morza, ocierać o paszcze potworów i kołysać wiekami w burzach wielkiego Bałtyku. Mała bryła bursztynu szła może w popławach Prawisły, gdy ku zachodowi zmierzała, Odrą będąc zarazem i Wisłą, w żłobowisku ku Morzu Niemieckiemu zwróconym, które w miejscu Łaby dzisiejszej wywalało się w morze. Mała bryła bursztynu kąpała się może w falach tych wielkich wód pradawnych, które przebiegały niezmierne polskie lasy i pola, rozdoły i niziny — w jeziorach podłużnych niby rzeki urwane, bez początku i końca, gdzie reszty przedwiecznych wiseł zostały. Mała bryła bursztynu wyciekła z łona sosny nie znanej nam i obcej, obok której rosły palmy wszelkiego rodzaju i kształtu, słodkie kasztany, eukaliptus i magnolia, dęby, jałowce i buki. Gdy ciepła ojczyzna bursztynowej sosny z jej morza mi zastygła, zziębła i wymarzła pod lodowcem straszliwej grubości, on tylko sam ocalał, żywy płyn drzewa dawno zmarłego. Do obcej ziemi i do cudzych brzegów przybijał teraz oto rozbitek ze światów słonecznych, pogrzebionych na wieki. Smętek pozdrawiał wiecznotrwałość łątki małej. Lubował się postacią towarzyszki w nieskończonym trwaniu. Żałował jej, iż — tak urocza i zwiewna — nie ma prawa do ruchu, prawa do rozpostarcia skrzydełek, ażeby z więzienia wyfrunąć i na równi z nim samym przestwory wieczności przemierzać. Pocieszał ją jednak pewnym sekretnym wskazaniem. Mówił jej, iż w ludzkim plemieniu, co się za potężne poczytuje nad wyraz, mocarz niejeden — sam syn Kambizesa, król nad króle, Cyrus Wielki, który potęgę Persów ufundował i nad całą Azją skinienie swoje rozpostarł — sam król Dawid, pastuch i monarcha, znawca serca ludzi i wieszczbiarz — sam margraf Gero, nieubłagany plemion tępiciel i budowniczy nowej potęgi na gruzach — oddałby połowę państwa i połowę życia, gdyby mógł patrzeć tak oto w kształt najdroższy, nawet zagasły i znieruchomiały — ten umiłowanej małżonki Kassadany, a tamten w postać syna, przełożonego w miłości ojcowskiej ponad zdobycz i władzę, ponad złoty tron i prawo przemocy nad ludami — umiłowanego bardziej niż życie. Któryż z mocarzów nie odrzuciłby berła i korony, byleby mieć przed źrenicą cień nieruchomy skarbu duszy swojej, zamurowany a widoczny w przezroczystym polu czterech ścianek czarodziejskiego bursztynu? Smętek zachwycał się nieskazitelnością pewnych rodzajów jantaru, która była tak niedościgła jak czystość wody morskiej w dalekich okręgach żywiołu — jak jasność słoneczna — która była tak nieposzlakowana jak miłość siostry rodzonej dla rodzonego brata, jak miłość sióstr Heliad dla Faetona rażonego piorunem. Sami to bowiem bogowie litością zdjęci przemienili siostry lamentujące po stracie w topole, a strumienie ich łez w sok płynny, z którego bursztyn się rodzi. Ważąc na dłoni czułej ten obraz miłości serca siostry dla brata, Smętek kiwając głową pocieszał zewłok łątki małej, iż jeśli nie ona sama; to ten wiążący ją przedziwny kamień Bałtyku, ta niby to martwa bryła jest istotą żyjącą i czułą posiada duszę. Uśmiechał się, wrzucając do sakwy swej ten kamień bez wagi, ten martwy złom, obdarzony — jak mniemał grecki filozof — sercem czującym. ściskał w dłoni swej tajemniczy kamień Bałtyku, nie życząc sobie, ażeby ludzie posiedli go i poznali sekret jego duszy, nieznane „elektron bytu”. Nabywał za drogie pieniądze ten widomy znak zniszczonych lądów i zaginionych potoków wody, pamiątkę czasów, o których sama baśń zgasła, oczywisty i dotykalny płód tamtej ziemi — „genitum terrae” — którego nazwę oni po swojemu, w prostactwie swym, na swe własne słowo — jantar — przerobili. Jako kupiec z greckiej czy italskiej krainy Południa obdarzał tych ludzi narzędziem morderczym z brązu, połyskującą mieszaniną miedzi i cyny, do którego oczy ich śmiały się z radosnym pożądaniem. Płacił im również pieniądzem srebrnym, obrączkowym, z rytym obrazem wozu czterokonnego albo czoła okrętu, z postacią Janusa, Anetuzy, Mitrydatesa z Pontu, Jowisza, Apollina, Herkulesa. Pieniądze te chciwie chwytali i pracowicie, pod sekretem przed czyimkolwiek spojrzeniem zakopywali wnet w ziemię. A gdy pieniądze na miejscu jantaru w ziemi ukryli, poświęcali je czartu na przechowanie. Tedy strzegł pilnie srebrnych denarów, a ciemnymi nocami przesuszał je i przepalał. Kto zaś z ludzi ujrzał ogień przepalających się skarbów, rzucał nożem albo krypciem z prawej nogi, gdyż wtedy zostawały tuż pod wierzchem. Inaczej na siedem sążni zapadały się w ziemię i sam jeno czart mógł wiedzieć, gdzie się znajdują. Teraz, w tym przecudnym dniu wiosny Smętek sam jeden wędrował. Brodził po kolana w trawach, w kwiatach się nurzał. Minął dolinę między dwiema siostrzanymi wydmami. Wszedł na wyniosły szczyt radłowski, gdzie jeszcze ziemia wywrócona Leżała na prastarym cerkwisku przy poszukiwaniu przez najeźdźców skarbu praszczurów. Zstąpił w dolinę zmierzającą ku morzu. Rosła tam iwa nad ponikiem, który z boku góry wyciekał pojąc brzozy, jaskry i sitowie. Smętek uciął pławinę wierzby młodocianej, oprawił ją, starannie ostukał i wykręcił fujarkę sponad sęczków przyciętych. Zagrał samemu sobie śpiewankę wiośnianą. Słońce napełniło to najpiękniejsze uroczysko ziemi światłem życiodajnym i niknącymi cieniami polotnych obłoków. Równa łąka dno doliny zasłała. Przykre góry ze wszech stron ją obległy, a las ciemny, prastary rozpostarł się na górach. Tysiąc ptaków śpiewał w gajach, a nad trawami niby fruwające kwiaty polatywał tysiąc wielobarwnych motylów. Smętek miał za sobą żółtą górę żarnowca, płonącą jak gdyby stos ognisty przed sobą, jakby w objęciu dwu wyniosłych pagórów, miał lazurowe wody morza. Śmiały się migotliwym lśnieniem, mełgały się iskrami żywymi te fiołkowe przepaście. Pochwycony przez melodię szczęśliwą, która z jego ligawki jak śpiew ze słowiczej gardzieli wionęła, zakołysał się, zaniósł od melodyjnego pląsania. Zatańczył. Od pobrzeża do pobrzeża lasu z prawej i lasu z lewej, w poprzek niewysłowionej doliny unaszał się w dźwiękach szczęśliwej piosenki, na sprężystych i giętkich kolanach. Zakołysały się nie od podmuchu wietrzyków, lecz od toniki jego uniesionej melodii drzewa prastare — dęby i buki, graby i lipy — słały się w ślad jego pląsów poszumy sosen zielonych. Zakołysały się złote głowy brzóz białych, stojących rzędem na leśnym skraju, osnute zwieszonymi baziami. Pochylały się za nim głowiny różane i niebieskie młodocianych kwiatów i wysmukłych ziół. Rojem pofrunęły żółte i błękitne, białe i wielobarwne motyle. Tam się w swym locie rzucały ciężkie pszczoły, dźwigając w wolach przełykowych brzemiona woniejącej żywicy i pyłów zlizanych na dnie kwietnych kielichów, których subtelne narządy zdruzgotały nogami, gdzie doskonale piękny rzut jego stopy migał nad zielenią trawy rosą zmoczonej. Zatoczył nad nim strzeliście krąg doskonale okrągły — świszczący w czystym lazurze jastrząb płomykowany brunatno, który właśnie opił się był cieplej krwi i nażarł drgających piersi gołębicy, a teraz czuł szczęście siły niezwyciężonej, potęgę zasilonej dumy i moc szerzenia śmiercionośnego postrachu, łaskę panowania i prawo swe święte do mordu, dane mu w lenno z wyższa — jako wzmożoną doskonałość szponów i czarownie lekką, weselną moc skrzydeł. Wysunął się z pachnącego bugaju wilk rudy, który był właśnie dopadł kotnej zajęczycy ociężałej w ucieczce i pochłonął ją wraz z płodem, w smaku rozkosznym, drgającym od żaru matczynego łona. Syk uwielbienia posyłały mu ze swych dziupli jarzębiate sowy, morderczynie makolągw, dzierlatek, strzyżyków i sikorek. Wykrzykiwały na cześć jego tańca zgiełkliwe pochwały krasnopióre żołny, które w lot zabijają lekkoskrzydłe motyle i ociężałe żuki. Szybowały za nim jaskółki loty niedościgłymi dla spojrzenia, naśladującymi jego taniec, wesoło i wśród świegotu pożerając niewidzialny świat muszek i nikłych komarów. Wysunął się z nory lis rdzawy, który miękkimi kroki zaniósł był dzieciom matkę kuropatwę i potłukł ciepłe jej jaja. Wypełzła ze swej szczeliny śmiercionośna żmija, która dopiero co nacisnęła pęcherz podzębny o różane, opalone ciałko i z rozkoszą przedziwną nasączyła jadu w ranę nóżki dziewczyneczki radosnej, zrywającej żółte kaczeńce w tym czarującym rozdole. Płowa łasica wymknęła się na światło z wypróchniałego pnia wierzby, gdzie potargała piersi i przegryzła gardziołko świętobliwego skowronka, schwytanego w nieomylne pazury, gdy po ukończeniu natchnionej pieśni w niebiesiech przypadł do grudki zimnej ziemi, ciałeczkiem jego przygrzanej, aby uciszyć serce rozkoszą wznoszenia hymnu ponad miarę strudzone. Brunatny niedźwiedź bartnik podźwignął się na swych szerokich podstawach, stanął pionowo i na wzór Smętka zatańczył doświadczając wysokiej a rozkosznej złudy i najżywszej swojej radości, jakby w tej właśnie chwili pod osłoną gęstego kożucha, wpośród dzikiej podniety załamywania się w jego skórze zajadłych żądeł i kolców, wydzierał całkowitą barć, mieszał prawą łapą miód, wosk i rojące się pszczoły, a chciwie żywą, gorącą masę połykał. Wzrok Smętka, tak straszliwie płomienny i zapamiętały, jakby w nim zawarła się w tej chwili moc wszystkich drapieżnych zwierząt, mordujących ptaków, zabójczych gadów, skorupiaków i ryb, jadowitych komarów, trujących jagód, roślin i grzybów w jedno zestrzelona, potęga trucicieli i morderców, gdy zdobycz swą rozszarpują, zabijają ukąszeniem, ciosem, podstępem lub zdradzieckim czyhaniem — miotał się w górę i na strony, po powierzchni ziemi i morza, padał w głąb utwierdzenia i w nadobłoczne wyżyny. Zewsząd niósł się ku niemu poklask tajemniczy, sekretna pochwała, hymn jednej jedynej zgody, zarazem czucia, myśli, żądzy wysiłku i dokonania w skutku śmiercionośnym. Łamanie stawów, chłeptanie krwi, rozkosz, gdy od zadanego ciosu lub jadu serce drży, szamoce się i przestaje uderzać, wzrok zagasa i moc życia się kończy — owiewało jego słuch we wszechistnienie wydany. Pląs jego stał się arcydoskonały w obliczu dokonywującej się śmierci. Lędźwie jego same się niosły wśród kwiatów zdeptanych. Ruch jego każdy był celowo nieomylny, jako rzut skrzydła jastrzębia rylcem doskonałości we wklęsłych cyrklowany niebiosach — jako uderzenie płetwy rekina w morzu — jako przebiegłe stąpanie gromady wilków, gdy na czyjąś nagłą śmierć dybiąc następny wkracza w ślady poprzednika tak umiejętnie, iż tylko jednego trop zostaje — jako świadomie trafne lisa pomknienie i jako prześliczne wywijanie się skrętów żmii. S